fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kazama (Tekken)
Jin Kazama is one of the main characters of Tekken franchise, he is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, and the grandson of Heihachi Mishima. He debuted on Tekken 3 as the main protagonist. Personality Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero", excluding the lack of a tragic flaw as of Tekken 6. As with many tragedies, all of the major traumatic events that occur within the hero's life are beyond his control. First and foremost, there's the fact that his father and grandfather are two of the most evil and ruthless individuals who've ever lived on the face of the earth. Secondly, his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a teenager. Thirdly, he was betrayed by his grandfather, whom he trusted deeply. Fourthly, the return of his great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, has caused him to begin losing his internal struggle with the Devil within. Fifth, the appearance of Azazel prompts him to corrupt the Mishima Zaibatsu further just for the chance to face the beast and sacrifice himself to destroy it. Each of these occurs to a helpless and unassuming Jin, who is simply doing what he can to set things right at every turn. It is known that Jin used to be "sweet and nice" (as described by Ling Xiaoyu and mentioned by other characters), before all of the above-mentioned events happened. However after everything he went through, he seemed to have lost all his human feelings. Jin's personality ranges from stoic and calm to rude and arrogant at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. Although he is portrayed as a monster in his devil form, in general, he is never portrayed as evil (unlike Kazuya and Heihachi), and everything that he does, he does for a good reason. He also has one personality trait in common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is immensely difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including Hwoarang, and Xiaoyu, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he maintains an indifferent demeanor towards them. Jin's disinterest in close relations perhaps results from the Devil Gene. As a result of his family's bloodline curse, Jin thinks that the people he loves will likely suffer if he ever completely succumbs to the Devil Gene or becomes one with it like his father. In short, during Tekken 4, Jin planned to destroy his father, and grandfather, and then himself, dying without children to put an end to the Mishima curse once and for all. However, Jin could not go through with it after defeating his two predecessors, so it's unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since he saw the image of his mother, Jun. In the events of Tekken 6, Jin uses his new position as the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu to throw the world into chaos in hopes of a cure, although his intentions are entirely benevolent since he seeks to use this to awaken and then destroy a much greater threat, Azazel. Believing that defeating this monster could help get rid of his curse, Jin might have destroyed countless peoples' property, ruined many lives, and gained lots of enemies through the course of his actions. This may mean that Jin, no matter how painful it is for him, is willing to go out of his moral comfort zone, if it means saving the world. This again shows that no matter how indifferent and arrogant Jin seems to be, he is still a good man. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Jin is depicted as being rebellious and hostile towards most people. He prefers to be alone and does not want others to interfere in his fights, as shown in most dialogues and quotes; for instance, he keeps telling Xiaoyu to stop following him. In their ending, however, Jin seems to care about Xiaoyu, when he gets affected by the Pandora and tells her to stay away, not wanting to hurt her. In Namco X Capcom, Jin still in touch with a fellow cursed martial artist, Ryu, from Street Fighter, who also seeks to remove the Satsui no Hado within him. Unlike Street Fighter X Tekken, Jin doesn't seem to be so arrogant and rude in Project X Zone and its sequel. He seems more calm and kindhearted; he avoids killing Heihachi when he had several opportunities to do so. Jin is shown to be fairly helpful to the other characters when he joined them to fight off monsters and demons, as well as aiding Ryu and Akira from Virtua Fighter to fight off Seth, who targets both him and Ryu in order to use his BLECE machine; howveer, towards the fight against the main antagonist and final boss, Meden Traore, his wife, Due Flabellum, and the Belanos Brothers, Jin is shown to be a serious and very determined person. Jin also assists the other characters, including his grandfather Heihachi, his friend Xiaoyu, and especially both protagonists Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Kouryuji, to put an end to their misery. This was carried on when having an uneasy alliance with his father, Kazuya, to save the world with the other Namco Bandai, Capcom, Sega, and Nintendo heroes from Ouma's plot. However, Jin also retains a small portion of usual coldheartedness, particularly toward certain characters who were impressed with people who possesses the Devil Gene (eg. Valkyrie and Ingrid). Jin warns others about his father, Kazuya, and is wary towards martial artists from other games during his encounter with Ryo Hazuki, Axel Stone, and Segata Sanshiro, who knows them both for being created by the producer of their game, Katsuhiro Harada. Game Appearances ''Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies'' Jin appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with his grandfather. Gallery File:PXZ2-Jin.png|Project X Zone File:Jin_Kazama_(Tekken).png|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 }} Category:Tekken (series) Category:Tekken characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Bandai Namco Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Evil Characters Category:Bandai Namco Character Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Namco X Series